1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic communications and, in particular, to specifying messaging outputs. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to assigning distinguishable output attributes to each message according to each receiving user's preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and telephony expand, the ease of communications between individuals in different locations continues to expand as well. One type of electronic communication is supported by messaging which includes the use of computer systems and data communication equipment to convey messages from one person to another, as by e-mail, voice mail, instant messaging, or fax.
While e-mail has already expanded into nearly every facet of the business world, other types of messaging continue to forge into use. For example, instant messaging systems are typically utilized in the context of an Internet-supported application that transfers text between multiple Internet users in real time.
In particular, the Internet Relay Chat (IRC) service is one example of instant messaging that enables an Internet user to participate in an on-line conversation in real time with other users. An IRC channel, maintained by an IRC server, transmits the text typed by each user who has joined the channel to the other users who have joined the channel. An IRC client shows the names of the currently active channels, enables the user to join a channel, and then displays the other channel participant's words on individual lines so that the user can respond.
Similar to IRC, chat rooms are often available through on-line services and provide a data communication channel that links computers and permits users to converse by sending text messages to one another in real-time.
In current instant messaging systems, multiple topics of conversation may take place within a single channel, particularly where the channel is designated for a broad topic. This can occur easily where, for example, multiple users select a particular channel that is designated for discussion of movies and a discussion begins about a first movie. Then, as additional users enter the channel or current users want to move onto discussion of a second movie, discussions of the first and second movie may intermingle in a single thread of conversation. As more and more topics are discussed within a single channel, it typically becomes increasingly more difficult to follow comments being made.
In a business context, efficient communication between employees is important. Instant messaging systems may provide employees a way of communicating in real-time without leaving a desk and providing an opportunity to continue working while communicating from a remote location. In addition, multiple computer platforms may utilize instant messaging so that potentially, one employee may be at a workstation in one office, another at a workstation in another location and another participating in the instant messaging session via a portable telephone or other personal electronic device.
However, in business and other contexts, instant messaging is limited in that if users want to distinguish between topics, all the users discussing the current topic must enter another channel to start discussion about a new topic.
Another limitation in current instant messaging is in the types of display options available to the users. Each sending user may select a color for their messages to be displayed on other machines, however each sending user at his own machine is not able to change the display attributes of other's messages.
Another limitation in current instant messaging is that a receiving user cannot filter out particular messages or particular users from a messaging session. Moreover, a receiving user cannot select to emphasize comments from a particular participant or on a particular topic.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system and program for associating attributes with each user's comments and within each topic within a single channel of a messaging system. Moreover, it would be advantageous to allow each receiving user to designate output preferences for receiving messages according to user and topic. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to allow each receiving user to designate such output preferences that vary according to the device the receiving user is currently utilizing from among multiple available devices to the receiving user.